Pillow Talk
by knowhere
Summary: Literati. Jess tells his son a bed time story. AU


**Pillow Talk**

Rating: G

Summary:  Jess tells his five year old son a bed time story.

Disclaimer:  Nothing belongs to me except for the fictional characters that I've incorporated into this story.

AN:  Just something I thought up—enjoy.

            Random toys and children's books littered the living room of a modest New York apartment.  Looking around it was clear that it was the cozy home for three.  The television screen was full of life as Big Bird and Elmo explained the new letter of the week.  As the episode came to its conclusion, a little hand picked up the remote and pushed rewind until it was ready to view again.  Watching it again and again, the time soon crept to nine and still the little boy's eyes were glued to the TV screen; he was so engrossed into the show that he didn't hear his name being called.

            "Charlie?  Could you turn that off now; it's time for bed."

            "In a minute Mom, just a couple more minutes."  Charlie was becoming sad that the day had to come to an end because that meant that he couldn't watch Sesame Street anymore.  Realizing that the battle he fought with his mom about staying up meant that he was going to loose, he decided to give up and to turn off the tape vowing to watch it tomorrow morning as soon as he got out of bed.

            "Come on Charlie; let's get you ready for bed."  Rory held her son's hand and started to lead him towards the bathroom where she preceded the watch him as he began to brush his teeth and to change into his pajamas that were adorned with Bert and Ernie. 

            "Mom; where's Dad?"  Charlie hadn't seen his dad since he came home and stuck in the tape; however he knew that many times he would forget things that happened when Sesame Street was on.

            Rory smiled; glancing at Charlie nobody could deny the fact that he was the spitting image of his parents combined.  His bright blue eyes shone whenever he saw the familiar puppets or when he saw that he was given a new book to read.  His dark brown hair was slightly curly, and in certain lighting it even appeared as if it was black.  He was getting tall for his age and he possessed the love for school like his mother had at her age.  Conversely, he was the first to step out of the classroom as soon as school was over, just like his father had once been, so that he could go home to watch his daily taping of his favorite performance.

            "I'll go get him; 'night Charlie."  With a kiss on his forehead, Rory went in search for her husband.

"Hey Charlie; getting ready for bed?"  

            "Dad, could you tell me a bed time story?"  Although Charlie had an infatuation with books, his favorite type of the written word came in the form of bed time stories from his father.

            "Alright, but you had to promise that after the story you'll go to sleep, okay?"  With a quick and enthusiastic nod of his head he slid down in his bed to get ready for an exciting adventure or a funny tale from his dad.  "Did I ever tell you why there are holes in the center of doughnuts?"

            "No you didn't Dad; why are there holes?"  Charlie's eyes were wide as he couldn't contain his excitement as he anticipated the story.

            "Well once upon a time in a far off land there was a kingdom called Bear Claw.  Now this kingdom had a king that was obsessed with doughnuts.  King Glaze loved them so much; he loved how they were round little cakes that were perfect for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  He had ordered his cook to make him doughnuts everyday at every meal.  There was an annual contest that extended all around the kingdom, far and near.  The contest was for the best baker to come up with their best batch of doughnuts and present them to the king.  The winner would be guaranteed, and as well as every descendent following him, a future job as the resident baker in the palace.  Every May 15 there was a massive celebration in the honor of the winner." 

            "Now there was a poor baker on the outskirts of the kingdom named Kyle the Baker and his apprentice, who also happened to be his son, Jake.  Kyle knew that to win the contest would be his big break; and that he would never have to worry about how he would support his family ever again.  So Kyle the Baker set off to try out hundreds of variations of different recipes to find that perfect batch of doughnuts.  Everyday when Kyle would set off to go to his local bakery and try to bake more doughnuts, his son Jake would tag along and try to learn a few tricks of the trade.  The problem was that Jake had a soft spot for doughnuts; he loved them with all his might and to watch his father everyday making doughnuts without being able to eat them was the most torturous thing he had to undergo.  The problem was that Jake's father had made it very clear that he was not to touch any of the doughnuts because the Baker family was very strict about being healthy, and Kyle had repeatedly told his son that eating doughnuts was not the healthy way to go.  Consequently, Jake sat there next to his father watching him every day until sunset making doughnuts as his mouth filled with water just looking at those delicious goodies.  After many, many months the on May 14, Kyle had finally announced to his family that he had created the perfect dozen of doughnuts; they were fit for a king.  Closing up for the night the baked goods were stored safely in a box that would be hand carried by Kyle with Jake by his side in the morning to the palace where King Glaze would taste all the doughnuts in the land."  

            "That night while Jake was lying in bed he just couldn't stand that the perfect doughnut was so close yet he couldn't actually taste it for himself.  So as quiet as a mouse he crept out of the house and into the store and looked at the flawless doughnuts.  Thinking that if he only ate the centers and not the whole thing, he wouldn't actually be ruining the entire cake.  With a delicious bite into the first doughnut, Jake was impressed by the light, fluffy, and sweet dough that entered his mouth; but by the time he realized it, Jake saw that he had eaten the middle out of every doughnut in the box.  Scared of what his father would do once he found out, Jake snuck back into the house praying that it will all go away in the morning."

            "As Kyle and his son carried the goods to the palace for King Glaze to taste, Jake could only think about the consequences that would render once his father found out what he did.  However, to his surprise the king thought that it was a brilliant idea that the cakes had holes in them because he liked how they could fit around his finger.  As soon as the king tasted the wonderful doughnut, Kyle the baker was declared the winner and was installed as the resident baker of the kingdom.  As Kyle left the job, Jake took over, and every descendent of the Baker family kept the tradition of baking doughnuts with holes in them, and that is why doughnuts have holes in them."

            Looking over to see that Charlie was already asleep, Jess pulled up the covers to his son's chin and placed a soft kiss on top of his head as he turned off the light.  With a slight creek of the door, Jess could make out the outline of his wife standing at the doorway to Charlie's room.

            Raising an eyebrow he asked, "How long have you been standing there, Ror?"

            "Long enough to realize that when you said that you weren't a kid person, that you were totally lying."  Smiling broadly, Rory was thoroughly surprised that the once, rebellious teen would make up such a fairy tale-like story to his own son; heck, she didn't even ever picture Jess as the father type when they were kids themselves.

            "What can I say?  I didn't even think I was a kid person until we had Charlie."  Grinning slightly Jess remembers his secret vow to himself years ago that he would never become a father because he thought it was too much pain to go through life with another person's future in his hands.  However after a couple of years after they tied the knot, they both knew that they were ready to finally grow up and become parents.

            With a slight tilt of her head she asks, "Any regrets?"

            Bending down to drop a soft kiss on Rory's lips, Jess begins to lead her to their bedroom as his arms wraps around her waist he whispers, "None."

--End--


End file.
